


Stuck With You

by laneykelly



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional, F/F, F/M, Flash Forward, I am not good at tags, My First Work in This Fandom, Smut, There Will Be Heartbreak, Unresolved Feelings, archie comics - Freeform, i have no idea what im doing, im not good at tags, mentions of cheating, soul searching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laneykelly/pseuds/laneykelly
Summary: Betty and Archie get stuck together during quarantine. Oh, what will happen?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Barchie - Relationship, Bughead past, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Made up characters - Relationship, Mughead, Varchie past, Veggie - Relationship, Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. The Night That Changed Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Holy Barchoni Bible Study I love you all](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Holy+Barchoni+Bible+Study+I+love+you+all).



The Core Four walk into Pop's. Archie in hand with Veronica and Betty with Jughead. If you would have asked Archie if he ever imagined it being like this he would have said no. He always imagined it would be him and Betty. He did love her but he was too late. But that night in the garage changed everything. He does not know what to do does he confront her? Or does he just ignore it again? Archie always followed his heart whereas Betty was always making her decisions with her head. Archie decides to put it down because Prom was tomorrow.

"Archie." Veronica says. Archie snaps out of his trance. Betty looks at him with her signature Archie smile. Jughead had his face full of fries. Archie smiled and raised his glass "To prom and Graduation!" He smiled faintly locking eyes with the girl next door. She stared back for mere seconds before looking away. At her _boyfriend_. What Archie would give to be called that. "Guys. I cannot believe Prom is tomorrow. Everything happened so fast." Betty says everyone nods in agreement. "Archiekins" Veronica persists. "I have your suit to match my dress!" She smiles. Archie smiles back Veronica had done so much for him and he feels guilty for wanting Betty _more._ After they eat they all go home.

Archie could not believe he was here. He wished he was going with Betty. He looked Across his window to see if he could see her. He found her in a beautiful long light pink dress. Her hair out of the signature ponytail in beautiful curls. She looked back at him a smiled faintly. Archie smiled too, wanting her. But he pushed his feelings down as he saw Veronica pull up. Her corsage in his hand. He sees her and she looks amazing but things are not the same. He loves Veronica but he is not _in love_. Betty and Jughead come out of the house hand in hand. They love each other so much. Archie feels a sting seeing them together.

When they get to the school, it is beautifully decorated. They grab some punch sticky and sweet as expected. He starts dancing with Veronica. But Archie gets pulled aside by Cheryl and Toni and he gets dragged on stage and he is given a guitar. He just starts playing a familiar tune. He is sweating a bit not knowing why he chose this song but he looks for her in the crowd and when he finds her emerald eyes he starts singing his words. Straight from his heart. The words he never got to finish because she always interrupts him when he is trying to confess his feelings.

_There's no warning, When everything changes,_

_You let down your guard and I saw something strange_

_I thought She's not made for this world, And neither am I_

Betty was on the verge of tears. _Why now?_ She wants to run but she does not want to raise suspicion. She listens further to Archie's words.

_You make me wanna be stronger than I am_

_Maybe I'm reaching, misplacing a feeling there's no way to know but to try_

_Give me tonight_

Veronica Lodge was on the other side of the dance floor realizing this is not about her she looks towards where Archie's gaze is and its at none other than Betty Cooper. She knows Jughead is completly clueless probably at the snack stand. She listens further knowing she is going to get her heart broken.

_If you carry the torch i'll follow the light_

Archie finishes his last line and practically runs off stage to get back to Veronica. "Hallway. now." They walk out into the hallway arguing.

Betty comes into the hallway and sees them her own eyes filled with tears.

"Betty how could you? Me and Jughead trusted you!"

Betty opened her mouth to speak but Jughead walked out completely oblivious.

"What is going on guys?"

Veronica is fuming "You wanna tell him or should I?" 

Betty and Archie share a look. They nod.

Betty speaks "I cheated on you jughead. With Archie>" 

Jugheads face contorts as he throws a punch at Archie.

Veronica runs and Betty takes the two apart.

Jughead yells "I never want to see you two ever again!"

Betty starts crying and Archie hugs her saying sorry over and over again.

They head back to his house when they hear everyone has to stay home they cannot move from where they are.

Archie says "Oh-"

Betty smiles a bit feeling happier than she had the entire night.

She smirks "It looks like you are stuck with me Andrews." She laughs out. Even though all this shit happened tonight, she feels somewhat relieved. Like a huge weight was off her shoulders.


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Day One of quarantine...what pairs are stuck with each other for the time being? Choni, Barchie, Veggie, and last but not least..mughead. SMUT WARNING.

Barchie: Archie woke up on the couch with the sunlight shining through his window. He gave Betty his bed because he assumed it was the "gentleman" thing to do. Betty walks down the stairs rubbing her eyes and smiles when she sees Archie cooking some breakfast for them. She truly doesn't know how this happened but it feels...right? She knows that it's pretty wrong but where she is in this moment of time feels so _perfect._ Archie is putting the pancakes on the plate and he turns around and sees Betty and smiles. He grabs the syrup out of the fridge and grabs plates and utensils. They eat while reminiscing of the good old days.

Choni: Cheryl wakes up and smiles. She's with the love of her life Toni Topaz. Toni brought her little sister Lana to the house to stay with them which kind of killed the mood for Cheryl. Nonetheless, Cheryl was glad to have someone in Tonis family that was accepting of their relationship. Toni stirred when Cheryl sneakily tried to get out of bed to make breakfast for them. Cheryl was making breakfast when Lana woke up and sat at the table. Cheryl smiled and greeted the young teenager. Lana smiles back waving to the redhead. Toni comes down the stairs striking a conversation with her little sister as Cheryl brings in breakfast. They start to eat.

Veggie: Veronica wakes up with a headache she looks over and sees Reggie Mantle in her bed. "Oh shit!" Veronica yells a bit too loud. Reggie wakes up and smiles. "Last night was amazing Veronica, but we have a bit of a problem." he says Veronica looks at him confused. "What?" she says. "Uh were kind of stuck they're forcing everyone to stay where they are.." he says. "fuck!" Veronica groans and leans back against her pillows. Reggie looks back at her mesmerized. He always thought she was beautiful and Archie didn't even appreciate the angel that is Veronica. So he's planning to take her back. Veronica can't believe she did this she slept with Reggie. But maybe something good can come out of this? 

Mughead: Mins woke up in a room that wasn't hers pale pink walls covered in photos. She looked over and saw Jughead Jones in bed with her. She doesn't remember anything from last night. But she thought Jughead was with Betty Cooper but she was nowhere to be found. Anxiety filled her did she just hurt Betty? She hates hurting people. Jughead woke up as well and also seemed a bit shocked at what he was seeing..Mins..he hasn't spoken to her in years and he doesn't recall anything from last night. But he does think she's beautiful her skin glowing off the sun hitting it. She did look beautiful- no, jughead what are you thinking?! Betty- memories flood back heartbreak, pain, and arguing. How did he get here? Mind interrupts his thoughts showing him the news. "Oh my god Jughead! We are stuck here!" Jugheads eyes go wide before he puts his head in his hands.

Barchie: They finish eating and they're watching a movie. The two are scarily close. They never thought they'd be here at this moment in time. This close they lost each other along the way somehow which they swore would never happen. But relationships happened and it seemed the entire world was trying to tear them apart but they found each other again. Betty peeps out "archie.." He looks over and sees Betty has been staring at him this entire time. He feels an urge, his whole being telling him to kiss her. He knows he shouldn't, it will just twist the k die in the wound they've created in Veronica and Jugheads heart. But he can't resist he initiates the kiss and almost as if a fire was ignited in his soul he feels fireworks in his heart. In Bettys mind all she can think of and all she wants is _Archie, Archie, Archie._ She feels so much passion and her mind is racing. She climbs on top of him and pulls her shirt off. Archie needs to know this is what she wants. He stops "Betty are you sure this is what you want?" Betty stops and smiles "Arch, i've wanted this since I was a freshman." He smiles before kissing her again his shirt is off now. He lifts Betty up with a giggle and carries her up the stairs to his bed. they take off their pants as they collapse of the bed making out. They take off their pants and Archie slowly goes in at first causing a moan to slip from Bettys lips. Archie asks "are you okay?" Betty nods "i'm so happy right now Archie." she giggles. Archie starts going a bit faster. Causing Betty to moan louder and Archie groans. "Archie i'm getting close-" she barely gets out. Archie groans "me too." They both cum. (i feel so weird rn help) Archie collapses back on the bed smiling and Betty smiles as well. This moment felt so right and so perfect. They cuddled and fell asleep together.

Choni stayed up all night playing board games. They laughed all night while drinking wine and enjoying each other's company. They fell asleep in each other's arms. Meanwhile Lana Topaz snuck out the house going to someone's house and had a very eventful night. (LANA IS 15) 

Veggie completely ignored each other. Hiram staring Reggie down at dinner was hilarious for Veronica. Reggie has to sleep on the couch per Hirams orders. Veronica sneaks him into her bed when everyone's asleep so he has a comfortable place to sleep. They slowly inches closer and closer throughout the night.

Meanwhile with our lovely Mughead, they don't really care they just have a rule of no touching. But Mins cant deny she has feelings for the boy. He looks so cute with his curls running wild and joking around with her. They already feel so comfortable around each other this is great right now. She wouldn't want to be stuck with anyone else if she was being honest.Jughead is trying to prevent himself from catching feelings for this beautiful girl. He just had his heart broken. Could she be the one to mend it? They feel asleep facing each other and holding hands...breaking their own rules..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's day one!! thanks for reading!!! i'm fairly new to this writing world and i'm not very experienced so please please bare with me. sorry if the smut wasn't good. i'm working on that realm haha. i also typed on my phone because my computer was acting up which doesn't help at all lmao. sorry barchie slept together so early though but that longing was there and it will be there during prom so yeah!! thanks for reading!!! i'm only focusing on mughead so much for mins i love you girly <3 lane

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! You made it this far huh? thanks for sticking with me haha. I will be writing as much as I can with chores and daily things! This is my first fic on Ao3 so please be patient as I figure out what the hell I am doing haha. Sorry this short they will get longer or be shorter chapters but there will be like 50 parts I do not know yet. Stick with me on this ride! :)


End file.
